Computer
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Semua scenario sudah ditulis oleh User, tinggal bagaimana kami menjalani semua program yang diberikannya….


_**Story by: **_**Alza Saiko-Yoochi**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Kazuki Takahashi**

_**Genre: Sci-Fi, Tragedy.**_

_**Rate: M**_

_**Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, AU, Fanon.**_

_**A/N: **_**Mohon cerita ini jangan dianggap serius**_**.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Computer**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Dunia ini juga termasuk gagal …," keluh seorang pendeta, tatapan matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Perlahan, namun pasti, dia kembali menutupi matanya dengan sebelah tangannya, sekedar menutupi lelehan mutiara bening yang terus-menerus mengalir deras pada wajahnya. Tak tega rasanya melihat milyaran tetesan cairan merah kental yang meresap ke dalam lapisan kerak. Andaikan ini bukanlah sebuah tugas yang harus dilaksanakannya, mungkin sejak awal dia sudah meninggalkan tempat ini dan beralih ke tempat lain di mana dirinya bisa mendengarkan suara hembusan angin lembut yang disertai suara serangga yang merdu, bukannya mendengarkan suara jeritan dan tangisan yang memekakkan telinga.

Sungguh mengerikan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, terlalu mengerikan. Siapa yang sanggup dan sudi untuk mellihat keadaan sebuah dunia yang penuh dengan kehancuran, kesedihan, kemarahan, kedengkian dan semua hal buruk lainnya? Sungguh, sejak awal sang pendeta tak pernah ingin mengembankan tugas ini. Namun, apa daya? Apa pun perintah _User_, maka harus dikerjakan.

Sekali lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dia menghapus air matanya dengan begitu pelan. Begitu bodohnya, dia telah melakukannya berkali-kali, namun air matanya tetap tak mau berhenti mengalir. Entah apa yang sudah di-_program_ oleh _User_ padanya, hingga dia melakukan tindakan itu.

"Berhenti, tidak ada gunanya kau lakukan itu."

Refleks, sang pendeta menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama agar syaraf otaknya memberi perintah untuk menolehkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya, sosok seorang pemuda berambut _chestnut_ tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Pemuda itu membawa sebilah tongkat berujung tajam.

"Seth …?" sang pendeta menurunkan tangannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak sanggup lagi melihat keadaan di sini?" tanya sang pemuda, kedua permata biru _Lazuli_-nya dialihkannya hingga menangkap pemandangan mengerikan di depannya.

Sang pendeta tak segera menjawab, dia terdiam cukup lama sebelum mengganggukkan kepala dengan begitu perlahan. Dalam pikirannya, dia memang menyayangi tempat ini, namun hati kecilnya tetap tak bisa menerima keadaan yang sekarang.

"Berarti sudah waktunya untuk di-_Delete_."

"T-tapi-"

"Mahaad." Seth melirik Mahaad dengan pandangan yang terbilang tajam bagi Mahaad. Pemuda itu bersidekap, dan masih tetap memegang tongkatnya.

Mahaad terdiam seribu kata, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya apabila dia membantah ucapan Seth. Dan Seth pun tahu bahwa Mahaad sendiri butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, dan mungkin nantinya aku juga akan merasakannya. Tapi percuma, Mahaad, tak ada gunanya kau terus-terusan bersedih."

Mahaad mengangguk paham, pandangannya kembali dialihkan ke asal.

Mereka berdua saling terdiam, namun saling memikirkan hal yang berbeda. Di satu sisi, Seth membiarkan Mahaad untuk menenangkan diri. Di sisi lain, Mahaad sudah tidak tahu lagi harus memikirkan apa, pikirannya sudah penuh dengan hal-hal yang seharusnya tak perlu dipikirkan olehnya lagi.

"Heh, _Software_ di sini tetap sama seperti _Computer_ yang lain." Seth tertawa sinis, perlahan, pemuda itu menyembunyikan kedua permata birunya dibalik kelopak matanya. "Mungkin _Software_ di _Computer_-ku juga akan bernasib sama."

Mahaad mengerenyit, dia menoleh pada Seth yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Apa maksudmu, Seth?"

"Bagaimana tidak? Dari awal, semua makhluk inti dari dunia awal hingga dunia yang sekarang selalu berakhir seperti ini." Seth membuka kedua matanya, "Tak terkecuali, dan selalu terulang-ulang. Saat suatu dunia diciptakan, sebelumnya diciptakan berbagai _Peripheral_. Jenisnya pun berbeda-beda, pemakan tumbuhan, pemakan daging, dan sebagainya."

"Lalu …?" Mahaad menelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa dia tak mengerti maksud penjelasan Seth.

"Apa kau tidak memperhatikan keadaan disekitarmu sejak dunia ini diciptakan, Mahaad. Sejak diciptakannya makhluk inti, yang biasa kita sebut _Software_, mereka mengubah segalanya. Berbeda dengan _Peripheral_ yang kebanyakan tak bisa memakan sayuran dan daging sekaligus, mereka mampu memakan semua makanan secara bersamaan. Bahkan mereka mampu mengolahnya menjadi suatu hal yang mereka sebut 'masakan'," terang Seth.

Mahaad masih diam, masih belum mengerti inti dari penjelasan Seth.

"Selain itu, mereka juga sangat aneh. Mereka adalah makhluk inti, tapi sering kali takut pada _Peripheral_ dan _bug_. Padahal mereka adalah makhluk yang paling sempurna, mereka mampu melakukan apa saja, tapi sering kali mengatakan bahwa mereka tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Berbeda dengan _Peripheral_, berbeda pula dengan _Hardware_."

"Jadi, maksudmu …?" Mahaad mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal, pikirannya mulai berkecamuk.

"Tak sadarkah kau bahwa semua kekacauan ini berasal dari mereka sendiri, Mahaad? Mereka yang telah menciptakan berbagai _Hardware_ yang salah satunya mereka sebut 'senjata', mereka menciptakan _Hardware_ dari berbagai benda yang tersedia di _Operating System_ yang mereka pijak. Namun, sering kali mereka mengabaikan _OS_ mereka dan selalu merusaknya. Membiarkan semua kehancuran terjadi, hanya memikirkan dan merasakan _euphoria_ yang mereka ciptakan sendiri dan yang disediakan oleh dunia. Hingga pada akhirnya, mereka sendiri yang merasakan akibatnya, sampai-sampai _Software_ yang baru dilahirkan terpaksa merasakan akibatnya tanpa tahu apa-apa."

"…," Mahaad menunduk, mulutnya seolah terkunci, tak sanggup melawan semua kalimat yang dilontarkan Seth.

"Inilah hasilnya, Mahaad. Peperangan dan kehancuran, tepat di hadapanmu."

Hampir saja Mahaad menjatuhkan diri, lututnya terasa lemas. Kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Seth menusuk batinnya, andai saja Mahaad kehilangan akal sehatnya, mungkin ia sudah melayangkan tinjunya pada Seth. Tak tahukah Seth bahwa dirinya merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat? Bahkan hanya memikirkan keadaan dunia ini pun rasanya Mahaad tak sanggup.

Apa daya, ini adalah kewajibannya dan ketentuan ini harus tetap dilaksanakan. Karena, semua sudah di-_program_. Mahaad tahu, dia hanya sejenis _program_ yang diberi perintah untuk mengawasi dunia ini, tak lebih dari itu. Semua, sesuai perintah _User_.

"Pada akhirnya, sesudah kehancuran muncul seperti sekarang, hanya tinggal menghitung waktu untuk di-_Delete_ oleh _User_."

"Ya … kau benar," sahut Mahaad lirih, dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bersiaplah, Mahaad. Sebentar lagi dunia ini akan di-_Delete_." Seth berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya, pergi menjauh dari tempat ini.

Mahaad hanya mengangguk lemah, pendeta itu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat keadaan tempat ia berpijak sekarang sebelum mengikuti langkah Seth.

/Walau pun begitu, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa dunia yang akan kuawasi akan bernasib sama seperti dunia sebelumnya atau tidak … semua yang akan terjadi … hanya ditentukan oleh _User_, bukan kemungkinan yang dipikirkan oleh _Software_ atau pun _program_ seperti kami .../ Seth memejamkan matanya, pemuda itu menurunkan tangannya, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan tongkat yang dibawanya.

/Semua _scenario_ sudah ditulis oleh _User_, tinggal bagaimana kami menjalani semua program yang diberikannya .…/

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Ada yang ngerti? Kalau tidak, biar saya jelaskan.

**Software**: Manusia.

**Peripheral**: Hewan.

**Hardware**: Mesin atau apa pun yang diciptakan manusia.

**Operating System/OS**: Planet.

**Mahaad/Seth**: Malaikat yang kerjanya cuman ngawasin doang, kalo Malaikat yang punya tugas tertentu, Saya kaga berani mencantumkan mereka.

**User**: Nah, kalau yang ini bisa tebak, 'kan? Entah Ra atau dewa lainnya, Tuhan. Asal jangan Zork yang dibayangin.

Maksud dari Fic ini adalah akhir kehidupan di dunia. Mohon jangan dianggap nyata, entah bagaimana akhir dunia nanti, Saya juga tidak tahu. Entah memang akan seperti ini, atau lebih buruk. Dan entah apa sebelumnya juga ada kehidupan sebelum sekarang, atau pun nantinya. Yang pasti, semua tergantung scenario yang sudah dibuat oleh User. Saya pun termasuk Software, apa yang direncanakan User, saya tak tahu.

Alasan kenapa saya memakai istilah computer, karena saya merasa bahwa kedudukan setiap makhluk dan benda mirip dengan istilah Computer. Saya hanya mencocokkannya, dan inilah hasilnya.

Dan kata-kata yang diucapkan Seth adalah bentuk dari rasa heran saya pada manusia, termasuk pada saya sendiri. Berbeda dengan hewan dan benda, manusia bisa melakukan banyak hal. Anehnya, sering kali manusia berkata 'tak bisa melakukan apa pun', padahal bisa melihat, berbicara, mendengar dan bergerak.

Tapi, toh, mungkin saya sudah tahu jawabannya dan hanya tidak menyadarinya. Namanya juga manusia, bukan Tuhan.


End file.
